Eggs Don't Take That Long To Hatch!
by HTGMads
Summary: Yuko is enrolled into Seiyo Academy only for a few months with her Chara, that has yet to hatch. She soon discovers that she is a Guardian Bearer, but her egg is taking MUCH much longer than expected to hatch! Will it hatch in time before she has to move again? Rated T just to be careful!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: remember when everyone used to do this before they started their story?**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Me: ikuto why are you so mean to me? **

**Ikuto: ... Ja. **

**Me: ikuto wAIT DON'T GO**

**Yuko: HTGMads does ****_not _****own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, but she does own me Noa and another OC and their chara- they'll to be introduced later on! This story begins on episode 5 of season 1 of Shugo Chara~ Hueuhe**

* * *

"Students, I want you to meet a new classmate. Yuko, would you-"

Nikaidou stopped introducing her and saw that Yuko was asleep standing up.

"Ah…" he woke Yuko up by shaking her gently.

"Huh?" Yuko shot her head up and looked around. "Oh!"

Yuko smiled, raising her hand in the air, standing on her tip toes."Helloooo! I'm Sakamoto Yuko, and I look forward to being friends with y'all!"

The class remained quiet, until Saaya exploded in laughter.

"What's with that accent of yours? And that terrible introduction! God, how long did it take for you to practice!" Saaya cackled.

"You want a bone, doggie?" Yuko threw it out of the classroom. "Fetch! Go fetch it!"

Amu covered her mouth, trying to hold in a cackle, but everyone could hear her snickers.

"M-Ms. Sakamoto… would you please sit?" Nikaidou chuckled.

"Huh? But her treat!" Yuko frowned.

"D-Don't label me as a dog!" Saaya shouted. "New girl, watch your back! You don't know who you're messing with!"

"My name's Yuko," Yuko said blankly. She took out a wrench and pointed it at her. "Y-u-k-o."

"S-Sakamoto-san! I don't think you're supposed to have that!" Nikaidou informed her.

"Why not?" Yuko frowned. "You're allowed to have your hair messy and your tie undone and your jacket inside out, but I can't have a wrench?"

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! :o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: You know those moments where you stare at the sky and you see small white dots moving around and you start to believe you can see atoms and stuff?**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Me: Well it turns out that sadly you are not magical, and and you possibly have high blood press-**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Me: waiT DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN NO WAIT**

******Yuko: HTGMads does ****_not _****own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, but she does own me, my Chara Noa, and another OC and their Chara- they'll to be introduced later on! This story begins on episode 5 of season 1 of Shugo Chara~ Hueuhe**

* * *

After class, it was lunch time. Yuko had gotten a few invites from girls to eat , and even some from boys. But she declined them, because she wanted to go take a nap.

"Ms. Sakamoto!" Nikaidou said.

"Nikaidou sensei!" Yuko mocked the tone of his voice.

"I see you're from Osaka? It's a beautiful place, I've been there a few times…" Nikaidou smiled. "You must be homesick already…"

Yuko shrugged. "Ain't- It _isn't _that bad…"

"From your transfer papers, I see that you struggle with communication skills… I do hope you make new friends!" He murmured, looking at the papers.

Yuko didn't respond. She only stared at the desk, her cheeks burning.

"I've seen other new students like you try to blend in with other people and make new friends… they didn't make it, and well, let's say they're ignored… no one pays attention to them. It's a shame…"

"You're weird," Yuko laughed.

"Huh?" Nikaidou frowned.

Yuko took out a bone from her suitcase and threw it out the room. Just as a girl entered the classroom she got whacked in the head with a bone.

"Go fetch it, sensei!" Yuko said.

"Yuko-chan… you just hit Himamori Amu…" Nikaidou chuckled. "Anyway, I have to go grade some papers. See you later!"

Yuko watched him trip and fall as soon as he turned around. He got up and limped away, murmuring to himself.

"It's _Hina_!" Amu shouted out to Nikaidou.

Yuko whipped her head around and saw that it was Amu, the girl who cackled at her joke earlier in class. "Oh, hello friend! Sorry about hitting you with a bone!"

"You can call me Amu, and that's fine… do you want me to give you a tour? I could introduce you the Guardians..." she asked.

Yuko thought for a moment. "the Guardians?" She packed her belongings.

"Yeah! I could show you the Royal Garden also!"

"Royal Garden?" Yuko tilted her head to the side.

Amu looked to her right and nodded. "Oh, right!" she said. She looked back at Yuko. "I'll explain to you along the way. Come?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ikuto, it's Valentine's day, you want to...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Ikuto: Where's my chocolate?**

**Me: ;A; **

**Yuko: HTGMads does ****_not _****own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, but she does own me, my Chara Noa, and another OC and their Chara- they'll to be introduced later on!**

* * *

Amu explained everything Yuko needed to know about this school, as she showed her around. She also mentioned the Guardians and their roles.

"You don't have to be formal around them, they're pretty laid back!" Amu said.

"So… you like Tadase?" Yuko whispered loudly enough for Amu to hear.

"I don't!" she roared in Yuko's face.

"You sure? The way you described him..." Yuko shrugged.

Before Amu opened her mouth, she saw Kukai. "Oh, Kukai!"

Kukai stopped at the staircase, glancing over at her. "Hey, Hinamori. Not much going on?"

He noticed Yuko. "Is she your friend?"

"Ah, yeah!" Amu said quickly. "She's new here."

"Greetings!" Yuko smiled. "I'm Yuko!"

"Name's Kukai! Nice to meetcha! Let's be friends, yeah?" Kukai gave her a thumbs up.

He looked to his left and grinned. "Yeah, I was thinking she could be…" He turned to the two girls. "Well, see you later!" he shouted as he started to jump down the flight of stairs.

Amu let out an angry sigh. "I'm not 'Hima', sheesh…"

"Why did he talk to himself?" Yuko frowned.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said behind Amu.

Amu leaped for the staircase. Her teeth chattered loudly, and she shook rather violently.

"Y-y-you scared me!" she cried.

Nadeshiko smiled at Yuko. "You must be the new student. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, you can just call me Nadeshiko. Welcome to Seiyo!"

"I like it here, I was thinkin'—_thinking, _this place was expensive but it's just the outside that looks like big money!" Yuko admitted.

Nadeshiko giggled. "That's great! If you two aren't busy, why don't you check out the soccer team's practice!"

"Soccer?" Amu blinked twice. She then lowered her head, making a bitter face. "You guys…"

"I think you'll blend in well in this school, Yuko-chan! Is it alright if I call you that?" Nadeshiko said.

Nadeshiko turned to Yuko. Her head was lowered, and she was blushing heavily.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko sounded worried.

"Nothing..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello! I have read all of your reviews, and I do plan on making my chapters longer! It's just that I have everything in order and I don't exactly feel like changing things! So please-**

**Ikuto: Just change it...?**

**Me: No, I have it all planned I can't change it.**

**Ikuto: How hard can it be, just do it.**

**Me: :X**

**Yuko: HTGMads does ****_not _****own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, but she does own me, my Chara Noa, and another OC and their Chara- they'll to be introduced later on!**

* * *

Yuko sat down in the grass with Amu and Nadeshiko, watching the soccer team play.

Yuko looked around to see if anyone was watching. She then secretly looked inside her suitcase. She felt something wrong about the egg. She could see the mood needle drop, and the temperature began rising. The liquids dropped per meter every 2 seconds.

"Oh no!" Yuko gaped.

"What is it, Yuko-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

She pulled out her egg. "It's dying! It's going to die!"

"Yuko, that's a-"

The loud "bang" of metal scraps thrown on the ground stopped Nadeshiko from speaking.

"No time for talking! Amu hold my egg with care please!" she handed Amu her egg. The mood meter dropped even lower, and the temperature continued to rise.

When the materials were out, Yuko wasted no time and grabbed her wrench, starting to make an egg incubator with what she had. A ball had rolled over next to Yuko.

"Hey, Hinamori, could you get that ball?" Kukai shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"S-Sure!" Amu said. She handed Nadeshiko Yuko's egg and stood up, tapping her right foot against the ground.

"H-Here goes!" She ran forward and kicked it as hard as she can. The ball flew forward and made a curve, sending it straight past the goalie and into the net.

The soccer team was quiet for a moment, before Kukai gave her a thumb up. "Switch in!"

"Yay!" Amu smiled, putting her right hand on her hip. She made a peace sign with her left hand, pressing it against her forehead.

Yuko processed what just happened, and then she gasped. "That's a good idea!"


End file.
